Los Nuevos Genins de Konoha
by Patty Hatake
Summary: Luego de varios años, Naruto y Sasuke tienen que entrenar a su primer equipo. Por su parte, a Kakashi le toca un grupo muy particular. ¿Que le tocara vivir con ese nuevo eqipo?. Mi 2do fic... Espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen un review :D
1. Un nuevo equipo

Hola a todos! esta es mi segunda historia. Se la quiero dedicar con mucho cariño a todos los que leyeron la primera que publique. Con respecto a esta, pues les cuento si bien la coloque en el área de KakashixSakura les quiero aclarar que no habrá mucho romance. Pero claro que es un KakaSaku y tendrá sus momentos como tal. Es una historia un poco loca, que nació en una noche en la que no podía dormir. Es mi intento de humor, que espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, e historia base le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Espero y sea de su agrado...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Un nuevo equipo.<strong>

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, día muy importante para los niños recién graduados de la academia. Cada uno esperaba con ansias la llegada de su sensei. Este año habrían nuevos profesores. Naruto y Sasuke por ejemplo, que con 24 años de edad ya tendrían a su primer grupo de genins. Sasuke había regresado a konoha, luego de matar a Itachi, y luego de revelarse contra Madara Uchiha. Sentía un gran vacío en el alma, había matado a su propio hermano y ese seria un peso que cargaría durante el resto de su vida. Por su parte Naruto había obtenido el cargo de jounin y aunque su sueño todavía era ser Hokage había decidido que encargarse de un grupo de genins no le vendría para nada mal. Por otro lado Hatake Kakashi haría lo mismo que sus ex alumnos.<p>

Muy despreocupadamente, sin importarle la hora, el día, o cualquier otra cosa de relevancia caminaba muy despreocupadamente por las calles de la aldea, el Ninja que copia, con su preciado libro en mano y junto Sakura Haruno.

- Kakashi ¿no tenias que ir a la academia hoy? – pregunto la ojiverde, un poco extrañada de que a esas horas todavía estuviera con ella – pensé que me habías dicho que hoy conocerías a tu nuevo grupo de genins.

- Si, es cierto pero si ya me han espero una hora y media, porque me esperen otra media hora no les va a pasar nada – le respondió el peligris con su ojito arqueado.

- ¡No vas a cambiar jamás Kakashi Hatake! ¿Cierto? – Le recrimino la pelirosa con una venita dilatada en la cabeza - ¡Vamos, ve ahora mismo a la academia!

- Esta bien – le dijo con aire cansino - nos vemos en la tarde – se despidió de ella con un pequeño beso en los labios, con la mascara puesta.

- Nos vemos en la tarde – se despidió la ojiverde, mientras veía como Kakashi desaparecía de su vista.

Luego de que Sasuke volvió, ella ya no sentía lo mismo por el, se había enamorado de otra persona, si, de su ex sensei. Aunque en un principio su relación no había sido bien vista por la aldea, ahora ya no murmuraban de ellos. Ambos eran muy felices, se amaban mucho y clara muestra de ello era que pese los pronósticos de muchos llevaban un año y medio de noviazgo.

El peligris llego a la academia. Entro y todo estaba bastante solitario, lo mas seguro era que cada uno ya estuviera con sus respectivos alumnos. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, vio pasar a Iruka Umino.

- ¡Hey! Iruka ¿Cómo estas? – lo saludo el portador del sharingan en el ojo izquierdo.

- Hola, bien y ¿tu? – le respondió el instructor de la academia.

- Bien, ¿sabrás por casualidad en que aula se encuentran mis nuevos alumnos? – le pregunto Kakashi.

- Si, en el aula 4, pero tengo que decirte algo… mmm… pues veras tu grupo es un poco particular – le dijo Iruka.

- ¿Qué particularidad tienen? – apremio el peligris.

- Mejor ve tu mismo y velos… suerte – le deseo el moreno antes de marcharse.

El Ninja que copia decidió dirigirse en ese mismo instante al aula ¿Qué malo podrían tener? se preguntaba. Después de tener a Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura como alumnos el pensó haberlo visto todo.

Rodó la puerta y asomo su cabeza. Por lo menos esta vez no lo habían recibido con un borrador en la cabeza pensó. Termino de pasar por completo, en la primera fila no había nadie, en la segunda tampoco, y en la tercera se encontraban sus nuevos alumnos.

- Ya veo a lo que se refería Iruka – susurro el peligris.

Su grupo estaba conformado nada más y nada menos que por dos niñas y un solo niño.

Si totalmente extraño, lo lógico era una niña por equipo así que tendrían que arreglar ese problema después. Por los momentos se presentaría como si todo fuera normal.

Los tres niños se encontraban sentados uno al lado de otro en la forma más correcta posible. Derechos y con los brazos sobre el pupitre. Pero antes que pudiera hablar una de las niñas hablo.

- Buenos días sensei, llega una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos retrasado – le dijo una de las niñas con una voz muy dulce y cantarina, sonriéndole. Tenia del cabello de un negro un poco opaco que le caía hasta un poco mas abajo de los hombros, llevaba la banda en el cuello tal y como en su momento la llevaran Hinata o Temari. Llevaba una camisa color lila de mangas hasta los codos y un pantalón blanco hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla.

- Si, bueno… lo siento…es que – se disponía el peligris a dar una de sus típicas excusas cuando otra de las niñas hablo.

- ¡No puede ser! – dijo la otra niña en casi un grito. Tenia el cabello de un negro intenso que le llegaba hasta los codos con ciertas ondulaciones. Llevaba una camisa de color rosa pálido sin mangas muy parecido a la que utilizaba Tenten de niña y una falda marrón hasta las rodillas. Tenía la banda puesta como cintillo tal cual como Sakura. La niña se levanto de su silla y comenzó a dar vueltas en torno a su sensei con las manos juntas y las ojos iluminados – Usted es… usted es Kakashi Hatake el Ninja que copia… es muchísimo mas guapo en persona – la niña estaba sonroja y casi se cae de espalda si no es por el otro niño que se paro de inmediato llevándosela por el brazo.

- ¡¿Quieres calmarte, Miku? – le dijo el niño un poco molesto por la actitud de su compañera. Tenia el cabello castaño y un poco rebelde llevaba su cinta en la frente como la llevan la mayoría de los ninjas. Tenia una camisa color vinotinto de mangas cortas y un pantalón negro que le llegaba a las rodillas y muñequeras negras en cada una de sus muñecas – Lo siento sensei, es que es un poco… digamos… enamoradiza.

- Esta bien – se quedo totalmente extrañado (O.o) - … como ya escucharon soy Kakashi Hatake…ahora preséntense ustedes – les dijo.

- Yo me llamo Seiya Fujiwara – se presento el niño.

- Yo soy Mei Matsumoto – le dijo la niña de banda en el cuello.

- Y yo soy su futura esposa Miku Suzuki – se presento la niña de falda marrón aun con las manos juntas y corazoncitos en los ojos.

- No lo creo – susurro Seiya.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que van a decir? – pregunto Kakashi sin prestarle ningún caso a la repentina declaración de amor de la pequeña.

- Lo siento sensei, creo que no lo estamos entendiendo. Usted cuando se presento no nos dijo nada aparte de su nombre ¿que se supone que le debamos decir? – hablo Mei.

- Creo que mejor lo dejamos así. Bueno, mañana van a tener su primera prueba. Esta será la prueba definitiva. De este modo sabremos quien se queda en el grupo y quien se va ¿entendido? – les explico el peligris.

- Si – respondieron los tres al unísono.

- Perfecto, se pueden retirar… ¡Ah! se me olvidaba. Es mejor que mañana no desayunen, verán algo realmente asqueroso – dicho esto desapareció en su acostumbrada esfera de humo.

- ¡Genial! es un impuntual! – acoto el castaño con un aire de cansancio.

- ¡NO HABLES ASÍ DE ÉL! – le grito la pelinegra con ojos llenos de furia, dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza.

- ¡Basta! – grito Mei colocándose entre ambos – compórtense, no podemos dejar que ninguno quede fuera, así que hay que idearnos algún plan para que todos quedemos dentro. Dudo mucho que si el sensei nos ve en estas, nos valla a querer entrenar.

-Esta bien, asi que solo por hoy, y perdonándole el golpe a Miku, las voy a inviar a comer. Haber que se nos ocurre – les dijo el ojiverde (Seiya)

- ¡Perfecto! - dijeron ambas con una sonrisa.

- Pero ni creas que se me va a olvidar lo que dijiste sobre Kakashi-sensei – comenzó a decir la ojiazul (Miku) – él es tan genial, es súper, es simplemente perfecto.

- jajaja – reía la ojiambar (Mei) – ya, es cierto que es bastante misterioso y eso le da un aire de encanto pero ya ¿si?

- Vamos – la volvió a agarrar del brazo el castaño, ya se les estaba haciendo costumbre, que cuando la pelinegra tuviera esos ataques de enamoramiento, Seiya se la llevara del brazo.

Salieron del salón los tres compañeros de equipo y emprendieron la marcha. Cuando iban pasando por una puerta, la misma se abrió y de ella salio un hombre rubio con tres niños atrás de si.

-…por eso siempre deben llevar ramen instantáneo a las misiones… – Les iba diciendo a sus alumnos Naruto hasta que volteo y vio a los miembros del equipo 4 (Seiya, Miku, Mei) con una gota de sudor en sus cabezas al estilo anime - ¡Hola! chicos ¿Cómo están?, ¿Por qué no están con su sensei? – les pregunto nervioso.

- Porque ya se fue – le respondió el ojiverde.

- ¡¿QUË? ¿Quién es su maestro? – los apremio el hiperactivo rubio.

- Kakashi Hatake – dijo la ojiambar.

- Vengan los seis, los invito al Ichiraku – les anuncio Naruto tratando de cambiar la conversación, lo que les esperaba a esos pobres genins.

Todos fueron a comer ramen. A Naruto esa situación de llevar a sus alumnos, y bueno a los alumnos de Kakashi, le recordaba todas esas veces que Iruka-sensei lo llevo a el. Mientras estaba concentrado pensando. Seiya hablo:

- ¡Oiga!... ¡Hey!... – lo llamaba hasta que el ojiazul le presto atención – ¡Por fin!... no es que me moleste la invitación, mas bien se lo agradezco, pero ¿porque nos invito?

- Porque yo también fui alumno de Kakashi – le respondió sonriente.

- ¡Que bien! Naruto-sensei ¿me respondería unas preguntas? – le pregunto Mei con los ojos arqueados ya que sonreía.

- ¿Con respecto a Kakashi-sensei? ¡Claro! – acoto el rubio muy feliz de que ya confiaran en él.

- jejejejejeje – reían macabramente los tres con destellos de maldad en los ojos.

* * *

><p>¿Que les pareció? ¡Por favor! haganmelo saber. Solo sus comentarios son los que me motivan a seguir.<p>

Le quiero agradecer muy especialmente a mi linda hermanita (sip, aquella a que me mira como loca cuando deliro por cierto peligris *.*) me ayudo mucho a colocar mis ideas en orden.

Con respecto a mi primer fic, en realidad no se si lo seguire. Pues parece que no le gusta a nadie (no me dejan reviews T-T) todo depende de ellos.

**Aclaraciones:** Los nombres y apellidos de los chicos del equipo 4. Miku y Seiya son nombres japoneses al igual que sus apellidos. La excepción es Mei, es un nombre chino pero me gusto mucho su definición y pues decidí colocarcelo; su apellido si es japones.

Siento mucho si los nombres no les gustaron. Pido disculpas, pero mi cabecita tampoco da para tanto.

Por favor, reviews, por favor.

Un beso, Cuidense mucho! :)

**Att:** Patty Hatake.

Espero sus comentarios...** ¡reviews, por favor!**


	2. La Prueba

¡Hola! Bueno aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo.

**Disclaimer:**** Todos los personajes, lugares e historia base pertenecen a Masahi Kishimoto.**

Espero sea de su agrado...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 2<span>: La Prueba.**

* * *

><p>- ¡Que lindos!, deben de ser adorables – le decía Sakura al Ninja que copia – un grupo de dos niñas y un niño.<p>

- No, para nada adorables – le decía el peligris – solo corresponde una niña por equipo.

- Bueno… y trataste de hablar con Tsunade-sama – le dijo la pelirosa.

- Si que trate.

****** Flash Back******

El portador del sharingan en el ojo izquierdo había llegado a la oficina de Tsunade para tratar de arreglar ese inconveniente según el.

- ¿Qué quieres Kakashi? – lo apremio la Hokage.

- Lo que sucede es que mi grupo es un poco extraño…vera tiene dos niñas – le explico el peligris.

- ¡¿QUÉ DICES? – le grito la rubia bastante molesta levantándose de su silla y dándole un puñetazo a su escritorio – ¡¿acaso apoyas la discriminación de genero?

- ¡No como cree!... es solo que no es común – le contesto algo nervioso por la reacción de la Hokage – por lo menos en lo que respecta a mi, jamás había visto dos niñas en un mismo grupo.

- Más te vale que sea eso Hatake… Aunque no lo creas es un grupo bastante balanceado – le dijo la ojiambar – Shizune llama a Shikamaru – se dirigió a su aprendiz y luego volvió a mirar a Kakashi – El ayudo en la repartición de los grupos. Que el mismo te explique.

Luego de esperar 10 minutos llego el chico Nara.

- Shikamaru explícale al vago este, Por qué su grupo tiene dos niñas, y no una como es de lo habitual – ordeno la rubia.

- Bueno, simple. Porque las chicas superaron las expectativas y se tuvo que formar un grupo con dos de ellas – explico el pelinegro.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que se graduaron mas niñas? – pregunto el peligris.

- Exactamente – dijo el aludido.

- Entendiste. Así que si pasan tu prueba tienes dos opciones entrenarlas o entrenarlas. – le aviso la ojiambar con una pequeña sonrisa surcándole los labios.

- Si, Tsunade-sama – se rindió el peligris.

******Fin Flash Back******

- No es para tanto quizá ni siquiera pasen tu prueba – le dijo la ojiverde dejando de caminar.

**-** Tienes razón. Bueno, Hasta mañana – le dijo a Sakura, pues habían llegado a la casa de esta.

- Si, hasta mañana – se despidieron como un beso esta vez con la mascara de Kakashi abajo.

**####Al Día Siguiente####**

En la pastelería de los Matsumoto (familia se Mei) se encontraba Sasuke iba a comprar unos cuantos pastelillos para dárselos a sus alumnos. No entendía porque pero no le tenían la mas minima confianza. Lo miraban como se mira al enemigo. Si iba a tener que entrenar a esos genin mínimo tendrían que tenerle confianza. Quizá se debía a que sabían que el había traicionado a Konoha pero ya no era así. Pensó que quizás podría bajarle la tensión al ambiente con algo dulce. Así que hay estaba.

Cuando paso, la puerta tenía la típica campanita para saber cuando alguien entraba.

- Buenos días – dijo algo dudoso.

En ese mismo instante salio un niña de cabellera negra.

- Buenos días señor – sonrío la niña de ojos color ambar – me encantaría atenderlo pero voy de salida. Allí viene mi mamá puede pedirle lo que se le ofrezca. Que pase buen día.

Dicho esto Mei salido casi corriendo por la puerta. Sasuke se quedo totalmente sorprendido.

"_Esa niña era…era totalmente parecida a…" _Pensó el peliazulado pero fue sacado rápidamente de sus cavilaciones por una señora de cabello castaño que tendría que ser la madre de Mei.

Luego de que el ojinegro pidió los pastelillos, la curiosidad lo carcomía y decidió preguntarle a la señora.

- ¿Esa niña era su hija?

- Si, ¿acaso hizo algo indebido? – le pregunto la madre de Mei.

- No, claro que no. Muchas gracias – Sasuke salio de la pastelería con algo mas de lo que fue a buscar: Inquietud… Duda… ¿Cómo se llamaba aquello?.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Mei llego corriendo al campo de entrenamiento. Ya iba un poco tarde.

- Buenos días chicos – tomo aliento y prosiguió - ¿Y el sensei?

- ¿Que crees?... ¡Ni siquiera se ha aparecido! – le dijo Seiya al borde de la histeria.

- ¡Ay, ya!, gracias a que Kakashi-sensei no ha llegado Mei pudo llegar a tiempo así que debemos darle las gracias – lo excuso Miku.

- Sí, como digas – respondió el castaño.

- Bueno tendremos que esperar – dijo la ojiambar sentándose al costado del castaño.

Ninguno de los tres eran grandes amigos. Se conocían porque habían estudiado juntos en la academia. Pero con todo el tiempo que habían estado esperando a su profesor se habían estado conociendo el día anterior y ese mismo se estaban haciendo amigos. Todos tenían temperamentos diferentes. Miku era soñadora, feliz, dulce, enamoradiza, serena pero cuando decían algo que a ella no le gustaba o insultaban a alguien que ella quería se le salía su "temperamento" de los mil demonios. Ya Seiya lo había comprobado el día anterior con el coscorrón que le propino solo por decir que Kakashi-sensei era un impuntual. Pero también era una maravillosa amiga. Que les tomaba aprecio a las personas muy fácilmente.

Seiya era un poco mas relajado que ambas, pero eso no implicaba que no se hartara con la impuntualidad se su sensei. Su sueño era ser un buen Ninja llegar a ser jounin pero no Anbu, no le gustaba eso de estar de incógnito y con una mascara, buscando a personas muchas veces para matarlas, quizás si la oportunidad se le presentaba ser Hokage. Era un buen amigo alguien en el que podías confiar y que no te iba a abandonar. Decía lo que pensaba, le parecía una hipocresía pensar una cosa y decir otra. Por esa razón ya había probado a que sabían los coscorrones de Miku.

Mei era una niña alegre, que ya servia de mediadora entre sus dos compañeros, dulce, amistosa, cumplia a cabalidad el termino compañerismo. Queria llegar, al igual que Seiya, a ser una gran Ninja. Era bastante serena verla triste o quizás fuera de sus cabales era casi imposible. Todo se debía a que tenía una linda familia y quería mucho a su hermano menor Kosei. Se le hacia muy fácil hacer amigos.

Ambas niñas tenían como meta ser tan fuertes como Tsunade.

Esperaron y esperaron cuando iban a dar las 11 de la mañana apareció el peligris.

- ¡Oh! sensei llego – decía Miku con ojitos soñadores.

Cuando Kakashi se disponía a dar sus típicas excusas, Seiya se le adelanto y dijo:

- Ahórrese sus excusas y comencemos con la prueba – hablar con Naruto le había servido bastante.

- Si, sensei llego muy retrasado – dijo Mei.

- Esta bien, quieren ir directo al punto. Perfecto, ven estos cascabeles – se los enseño – Deben intentar quitármelos, el que tenga alguno pasa. Solo son dos ¿cierto?.

- Si… eso quiere decir que uno de nosotros no pasara la prueba – sentencio la ojiambar.

- Correcto. El que logre tener las manos libres a medio día conseguirá el almuerzo ¿entendido?, comencemos.

- Lo que planeamos, chicas – les dijo el ojiverde a lo que las dos asintieron.

Comenzaron los tres atacando con simples ataques. Lo cual no le ocasiono ningún daño al Ninja que copia. Se le estaba haciendo tan fácil que decidió sacar su libro.

- Sensei, si no se ha dado cuenta seguimos en la prueba – le dijo Mei algo confundida por la actitud de su maestro.

- ¡Pervertido! ¡Guarde ese libro no ve que hay niñas presentes! – le recrimino Seiya bastante exasperado.

Kakashi no les presto atención a lo que le decían sus alumnos. Estaba atento tanto a su libro como también a los movimientos que hacían los genin.

Miku aprovecho la conversación entre su profesor y compañeros. Lanzo unos shurinkens que Kakashi contrarresto fácilmente con una kunai. Seiya se lanzo al ataque y como su fuerte era el taijutsu logro propinarle varios golpes pero por más que intento agarrar un cascabel no lo logro. Mei intento atacar también pero todos sus intentos fueron casi en vano.

Ya iban a dar las 12 cuando Kakashi aprovecho un descuido de Mei y le lanzo unas cuantas shurinkens. Seiya vio esto y logro contrarrestar este ataque pero en ese momento las cosas sucedieron muy rápido. De pronto se encontraban envueltos en un humo morado. Cuando el humo se disipo el castaño estaba amarrado a un tronco.

- Seiya…- murmuraron ambas tristes.

- Bien son las doce Mei, Miku tomen sus almuerzos – anuncio el peligris a lo que ambas niñas asintieron.

- Si se atreven a darle de comer les aseguro que los mando de regreso a la academia – dicho esto se fue.

Ambas se encontraban tristes. Por su parte el ojiverde se encontraba realmente molesto consigo mismo.

- Si Seiya no come, yo no pienso comer – sentencio Miku.

- Esto es mi culpa – dijo al borde del llanto Mei – si el no se hubiese atravesado, yo seria la que estaría amarrada.

- No vale la pena que te culpes. Te acuerdas lo que dijimos ayer que nos íbamos a cuidar las espaldas. Eso fue lo que yo hice y no me arrepiento – le dijo el castaño a la ojiambar.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Miku pensaba y luego se acordó de algo.

- ¡Ya se!... mi mamá me dijo que trajera mi almuerzo que no importaba si no lo comía pero que lo trajera – les dijo la ojiazul. Busco entre sus cosa y saco el recipiente - ¡Aquí esta!... Mei démosle de comer antes de que vuelva el sensei.

La aludida asintió.

- ¡No! es peor que las encuentre dándome de comer nos va a mandar de vuelta a la academia – les dijo el castaño.

- ¡Pero no esta! vamos apúrate… ¡abre la boca! – le ordeno Miku.

Entre las dos le dieron de comer y ellas mismas también lo hicieron. Pero luego de unos minutos apareció Kakashi. Se asustaron mucho, pues lo encontró en el acto.

- ¡La culpa la tengo yo! – gritaron los tres al unísono.

- Como se que no les gusta los rodeos… los tres… - hizo una pausa el peligris. Los niños estaban expectantes a lo que el les iba a decir, tanto que se podía ver como movían la cabeza hacia delante con cada palabra que pronunciaba. - …pasaron la prueba.

- ¡¿Ahhh? – gritaron totalmente extrañados.

- Sí, se ayudaron mutuamente eso era lo que buscaba – y con un rápido movimiento Seiya quedo libre. – Así que nos vemos mañana – dijo esto y comenzó a caminar.

- En serio ese hombre esta ¡demente! nos dice una cosa y busca otra – como ya sabemos este niño dice lo que piensa así no mas.

Ante tal comentario sobre su amor platónico, Miku se molesto mucho.

- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO HABLARAS ASÍ DE ÉL! – le grito la ojiazul y esta vez si le tiro un golpe que lo mando a volar estrellándose contra un árbol…

* * *

><p>¿Que les parecio? Por favor haganmelo saber :).<p>

_**Aclaraciones:**_ 1.- Como se habrán dado cuenta este capitulo tiene ciertas semejanzas a la prueba del equipo 7. Si, mi idea era hacer algo parecido. 2.- Se que no lo coloque en la categoría "romance", pero como les dije en el primer capitulo, si tendra un poco. Queria hacer ciertos anuncios de ciertas parejas (claro es por si no les gusta, me avisan y quizas las podamos cambiar). A mi en lo personal me gusta mucho el NaruHina pero me anime a escribir un SasuHina (Sip, dedicado a ti Inner de Kasumi-chaan. Aunque no estes leyendo este fic). Otra loca idea fue un ShinoTen, si es un poco rara pero es que leí un one-shot de esta pareja y me gusto mucho. Habran otras que luego iremos viendo.

¡Ah! despues de las aclaraciones, les anuncio que como aquí en mi país comienzan las clases mañana, no se si seguire teniendo el mismo tiempo de publicar nuevos capitulos. Pero siempre intentare colocarlos los domingos. Claro, siempre y alla reviews que me hagan saber que quieren que continue el fic, aqui tendran los capitulos :D.

**¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Att:** Patty Hatake...XD.

Ok, si llegaste hasta aquí, seguro algo debes de pensar del fic. Házmelo saber, cualquier opinión la valoro y respeto mucho. ¡Por favor, deja un review! :)


	3. Hombro Dislocado

Hola! tercer capitulo...

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares e historia base pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Espero sea de su agrado...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 3: Hombro dislocado.<span>**

* * *

><p>El impacto fue bastante fuerte.<p>

- ¡¿Qué hiciste Miku? – pregunto Mei alarmada

Kakashi había visto la escena así que también acudió de prisa.

- ¡MIKU, TE VOY A MATAR! – grito Seiya aun tirado en el suelo.

- ¡Huy! estoy no se ve para nada bien – dijo la ojiambar mirando a su sensei.

- Cierto, llevémoslo al hospital – sentencio el peligris tomándolo en brazos y comenzando la marcha.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al hospital. Miku estaba realmente apenada pero según ella se lo había advertido así que guerra avisada no mata soldado.

Llegaron al hospital, lo atendieron unas enfermeras de prisa al verlo llegar. En lo que respecta al resto del grupo esperaron afuera luego de alrededor de una media hora los hicieron pasar.

Seiya estaba sentado en una camilla.

- No fue algo realmente grave, solo se disloco el hombro. Ya se lo inmovilizamos con una ortesis, así que dentro de tres semanas va a estar perfecto – el castaño estaba enojado así que la ojiazul estaba discretamente de ultima – deben de tener mas cuidado la próxima vez porque hay la posibilidad de que vuelva a ocurrir. Solo deben de esperarme un momento, ya les traigo el alta médica. – la enfermera se retiro.

- ¡Pobre Seiya! – se acercaba Mei haciendo caritas mientras le pellizcaba las mejillas como si fuera un niño pequeño lastimado y lo abrazo. A lo que el chico se quejo un poco. – Je, lo siento - se disculpo.

Cierta pelirosa iba pasando por el pasillo y sin quererlo diviso a Kakashi. Se adentro a la habitación.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Kakashi?... ¿sucedió algo? – pregunto preocupada.

- No – al decir esto sus alumnos lo miraron como diciendo _"¿que le pasa?, ¿acaso se volvió loco?"_. Al ver como lo miraban corrigió – bueno si, Seiya se disloco el hombro.

- ¡Oh! lo siento – dijo Sakura dirigiéndose al chico y luego al Ninja que copia - ¿Ellos son tu nuevo equipo?

- Si, te los presento: Mei, Miku y Seiya – se los presento señalando respectivamente a cada uno.

- ¡Hola! yo soy Sakura – se presento dándole la mano a cada uno y ellos solo respondían con otro "hola".

- Yyyy… Kakashi-sensei ¿que es ella de usted? ¿Acaso su hermana? – le pregunto la ojiazul.

- Mmm no exactamente… - respondió algo incomodo.

- ¡Ah! de seguro es su prima – afirmo Mei.

- ¿En serio? ¡No lo creo! – le rebatió el castaño con un tono bastante pícaro.

- ¡Estos niños si que preguntan! – dijo la pelirosa con un leve sonrojo.

- Eso a ustedes no les interesa... – les reprendió Kakashi.

- ¡Ay! bueno ni que le estuviéramos atribuyendo un asesinato – le dijo Mei mientras con un brazo aun rodea a Seiya.

- Cierto, sensei solo teníamos curiosidad – se defendió la ojiazul.

El chico Fujiwara veía la conversación como tratando de decir: "Chicas que patéticas se ven"

- ¿Acaso ustedes dos no salen de su casa? – Dijo el castaño refiriéndose a sus dos compañeras de grupo – pues parece que no… Son novios ¿es que no lo sabían?

Las dos niñas se quedaron sorprendidas, Sakura sonrojada y Kakashi con ganas de coserle la boca al castaño. Pero luego Miku reacciono:

- ¡NO! ¡No puede ser cierto! ¡Verdad que no! – decia mientras tomaba del chaleco al peligris. Todos tenían una gotita de sudor al estilo anime. Luego volteo hacia Seiya - ¡Ya te dije que dejaras de hablar mal del sensei! ¡Estas buscando que te disloque el otro hombro!

- ¡Solo acércate un poco mas y me vas a conocer! todavía me debes este hombro – le desafío el castaño.

- ¡Basta! cálmense los dos porque sino va a ser otra la que los va golpear… ¡Dios! siempre dando espectáculos –dijo mientras se colocaba entre ambos, luego saco su mejor sonrisa para dirigirse a Kakashi y Sakura – Lo siento mucho, estoy realmente apenada. Pero me alegro mucho por ustedes.

- Gracias – les dijo la ojiverde tratando de calmar a los alumnos del peligris - bueno que les parece si este sábado vienen a mi casa. Voy a cumplir años y voy a hacer una pequeña fiesta ¿Qué dicen, se animan?

- Muchas gracias es muy amable. Allí estaremos – le agradeció y confirmo Mei mientras sus dos compañeros tenían una riña visual muy parecida a las de Naruto y Sasuke.

- Genial a las 6 de la tarde seria perfecto – les dijo Sakura mientras anotaba su dirección en una hojita y se la pasaba a la ojiambar.

En ese instante llego la enfermera con el alta médica, que recibió Seiya. Luego de eso volvió a irse.

- Bueno ya no tenemos mas nada que hacer aquí – les dijo a sus alumnos el portador del sharingan en el ojo izquierdo – Nos vemos mañana… aunque sea para ver que hacemos con Seiya.

- Esta bien, nos vemos mañana. Y no se preocupe por Seiya, yo lo llevo a su casa por si acaso. – Mei dijo esto mientras sacaba a sus dos compañeros del brazo, pues aun tenían su riña visual.

Luego de que salieron. Sakura le dijo a Kakashi mientra lo abrazaba:

- Sí, son adorables.

- Si claro, sobre todo eso – le contesto para luego darle un beso en el cabello.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

- ¿En serio? Naruto-kun – preguntaba Rock Lee emocionado.

- Claro que si, cejas encrespadas esos niños me idolatran – le decía el rubio orgulloso.

Naruto y Lee se encontraban comiendo ramen en Ichiraku. En ese momento llego Sasuke.

- Claro y por eso te llenaron de barro. ¡Que forma de demostrar su cariño! – dijo el peliazulado mientras tomaba asiento al lado del ojiazul.

- ¡Sasuke! – grito el ojiazul.

- ¿Qué? solo digo lo que vi. – decía mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro.

- Ya tranquilo Naruto-kun… ¿y que le regalaran a Sakura? – pregunto Lee.

- Yo quede con ella en que llevaba el pastel. Eso de comprar regalos no se me da bien. – respondió el peliazulado. Luego pidió su orden.

- ¡Oh! cierto Sakura cumple el sábado… No se que regalarle – exclamo el rubio llevándose las manos la cabeza – ¡debo pedirle ayuda a Ino, Hinata o Tenten!

- ¡Vamos juntos porque yo tampoco se! – le anuncio el pelinegro.

- Perfecto, vamos. Hasta luego Sasuke. – se despidió Naruto.

- Si, Hasta luego. – se despido Rock Lee a lo que el aludido solo contesto con un movimiento de cabeza.

Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y se fueron. Dispuestos a preguntarle a cualquiera de las tres que encontraran primero. La orden de Sasuke había llegado.

Como si el mencionarla hubiese sido llamarla. Hinata apareció por el camino opuesto al cual se fueron el par anterior. También iba al Ichiraku si solo hubiesen esperado un poco más.

- B-Buenas tardes Sasuke-kun – saludo la chica al peliazulado.

- Buenas tardes Hinata – le respondió al saludo tratando de ser lo mas amable que su ser le permitía.

Que pudiera haber una conversación entre ambos era misión imposible. Hinata era muy tímida y Sasuke demasiado serio.

Entre Naruto y Hinata hubo un pequeño noviazgo pero las cosas no resultaron tan bien como esperaban y decidieron que lo mas sano era terminar. A Sasuke no se le conocía novia. Nunca lo fue de Ino y mucho menos de Sakura.

Al peliazulado en el fondo le atraía otra persona. Una muy distinta a las que lo llegaron a perseguir en un momento dado de su vida.

- Y… - el ojinegro trataba de buscar conversación.

- ¿Si? – inquirió la heredera Hyuga.

- Me entere de que estabas dando clases en la academia ¿Cómo te va? – pregunto el Uchiha.

- Muy bien gracias, Tenten me ha ayudado mucho – contesto la ojiperla.

- Me alegro mucho por ti.

Luego de eso no volvieron a hablar. Como a los 5 minutos Sasuke se despidió y se fue. Le era muy difícil esa situación no solo a él, también a Hinata.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

- ¿Algún avance con Shino? – preguntaba Ino a Tenten detrás de la caja registradora de la floristería de los Yamanaka.

- No, mucho – le contestaba la pelinegra.

-¡¿Qué?... ¿ni siquiera te ha dado un besito?, ¿ni siquiera te ha pedido que sean novios? – indagaba la rubia.

- No, nada de eso. Pero…- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que dos personas entraron corriendo a la floristería.

- ¡Ino! – gritaron ambos.

- ¡Si serán brutos! ¡Estábamos hablando de cosas importantes! – luego de decir eso les metió un coscorrón a cada uno.

- Bueno, discúlpennos. Es que les queríamos pedir ayuda – dijo Naruto sobandose donde había recibido el golpe.

- ¿Para que querían nuestra ayuda? - pregunto Tenten.

- Para que nos ayudaran a comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños a Sakura – hablo Lee.

- ¿Todavía no encuentran que regalarle? – pregunto la pelinegra.

- No…- respondieron ambos chicos al unísono.

- Esta bien los vamos a ayudar. ¡Pero la próxima vez que entren así, no solo les voy a meter un coscorrón! Eso ténganlo por seguro

Tenten reía por la escena de aquellos dos sobandose y asintiendo con miedo a lo que Ino les pudiera hacer…

* * *

><p>¿Como quedo? ¿Les gusto? Por favor haganmelo saber. Tanto si les gusto como si no, así me ayudaran a mejorar :D<p>

¡Ya comenzo el SasuHina! si, pues no fue la gran cosa pero quiero que valla lento asi veremos como se desarrolla su amor. Este capitulo a mi me encanto escribirlo pues me parece que tiene un poquito de todo ¿no? ¿Qué les parecio a ustedes? XD.

_***+*+***__**Agradecimientos especiales a**__**:*+*+***_

_**- flordecereso97**_

_**- Lucky Luciano Noctambula**_

_**- Kasumi-chaan**_

_**- Silvia**_

**Att: **Patty Hatake.

Si llegaste hasta aqui algo debes opinar del fic. Asi que por favor deja un review, ya que respeto y valoro mucho cualquier opinion :D


	4. Buenos amigos El cumpleaños de Sakura

Hola! Capitulo especial 2x1.

**Disclaimer:** **Todos los personajes, lugares, e historia base son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

(Claro Seiya, Mei, Miku y sus respectivas familias si son de mi autoria pero eso no viene al caso)

Espero que les guste...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 4: Buenos amigos.<span>**

* * *

><p>Mei como buena niña que era, hizo tal cual lo que le dijo a su profesor que haría. Llevo a Seiya a su casa. La mamá del castaño lo reprendió un poco por pelearse con unas de sus compañeras pero al fin y al cabo, casi no fue nada. La familia del ojiverde era realmente alegre. Por eso él chico Fujiwara siempre andaba tan bien informado de lo que acontecía en la aldea de la hoja (N.A: es decir, por eso sabia que clase de libro había sacado Kakashi en la prueba. No quiero decir que lo haya leído solo sabia que era un libro para adultos y que contenía ciertas perversidades. También es la razón de que supiera del noviazgo de su sensei) pues tenia permiso de salir hasta cierta hora, con sus amigos y así se enteraba de todo.<p>

Miku por su bien propio, también se había ido a su casa. No sabia como iba a reaccionar Seiya luego de que por culpa de ella tuviera que utilizar 3 semanas esa ortesis.

Luego de hacer todas las cosas que tenia pendiente Mei se quedo atendiendo la pastelería familiar. Estaba muy aburrida sentada tras la caja registradora.

- ¿Qué hago para quitarme este aburrimiento? – dijo la chica buscando a ver si encontraba algo que hacer. Diviso el periódico no muy lejos – Peor es nada – tomo el periódico y algunas galletas. Comenzó a leer y así paso casi media hora cuando la campanita sonó.

- Buenas tardes – dijo un hombre de cabellos azulados.

La ojiambar estaba tan absorta en la lectura que no le presto atención.

- ¡Hey!... – llamo Sasuke.

Mei levanto la cabeza y vio al jounin.

- ¡Ah! buenas tardes… oiga ¿no lo he visto a usted en otra parte? – pregunto sin importarle que era lo que se le ofrecía.

- Sí, probablemente te refieras a la mañana. Es que vine a comprar algo y tu saliste corriendo, creo que tenias prisa – le explico el ojinegro.

- ¡Cierto! y… ¿Qué se le ofrece? – dijo la pelinegra.

- Quería encargar un pastel de cumpleaños – le respondió el peliazulado. A Sasuke esa niña le intrigaba mucho. Le recordaba mucho a su madre. Era una sensación muy extraña la que sentía. Era como nostalgia como si fuera de su familia.

- ¡Oh! que bien… me encantan esos…y quiere algo en especial – le pregunto Mei mientras anotaba todo en una agenda.

- En realidad no, no se mucho de esto… hagamos un trato tu y yo. Todo lo dejo en tus manos, tu eliges de que sabor debe ser, que debe llevar… ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas? – le propuso el jounin.

- mmm bueno no tengo nada que perder. Si, acepto el trato – le dijo y luego le pregunto - ¿para que día? y ¿a que hora?

- Para el sábado y a las 5:30 pm – respondió Sasuke.

- ¡Genial! ese día yo también tengo una fiesta a la que ir. Bueno ese día aquí estará el pastel. Puede apostarlo – exclamo la hija mayor de los Matsumoto. Acordaron el precio y después se despidió el ojinegro:

- Perfecto, hasta luego

- Hasta luego, ¡que pase buen día! – le deseo.

Mei se quedo anotando todo lo relacionado al pedido. Y luego dijo:

-Y ¿a nombre de quien? – se pregunto a si misma para luego salir corriendo tras el jounin que no había dado su nombre.

Por suerte Sasuke no había caminado mucho.

- ¡Señor! ¡Señor! – gritaba Mei corriendo tras de el Uchiha.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunto, luego de haber volteado.

- Es que no me dio su nombre, ¿Cómo se llama?

- Sasuke Uchiha – y en la habitual esfera de humo en la que desaparecían los jounin desapareció el peliazulado.

- ¡Ese señor si que es extraño! – dijo a sí misma para luego volver a la pastelería.

**####Al Día Siguiente####**

- ¡Seiya, apúrate que vas a llegar tarde! – le gritaba su madre.

- ¡Ya voy! ¡Voy bajando! – termino de bajar las escaleras. Desayuno junto a su padre y madre.

- Sí, y no le pude hacer nada porque es una niña… - les terminaba de contar a sus padres.

- ¡Ese es mi hijo tan caballeroso! – le felicitaba su madre dándole pequeñas palmadas en la mejilla.

- Es cierto, no debes hacerle nada es solo una niña. Además durante todo ese tiempo que vas a utilizar esa ortesis, podemos hacer muchas cosas. Podemos ir de pesca, así quizás aprendes a utilizar tu mano izquierda (N.A: Seiya se disloco el hombro derecho). Podemos ir con tu madre de viaje a otra aldea. En fin tantas cosas – le decía su padre ilusionado por todas las cosas que podrían hacer.

- ¡Espectacular! nos la vamos a pasar en grande… ¡ah! no se va a poder debo de seguir yendo a los entrenamientos – se acordó el castaño – por cierto ya me tengo que ir – Seiya se levanto y salio deprisa. Se le había hecho tarde y se despidió con un: _¡Hasta luego!._

- Nuestro niño esta creciendo muy rápido ¿verdad? – exclamo nostálgica la madre del ojiverde.

- Es cierto, se esta convirtiendo en un gran hombre… Hiciste un excelente trabajo – la alabo su esposo.

- Tu también lo hiciste – le sonrío su esposa.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

- ¡Hey! chicas ¿Cómo andan? – llego muy despreocupado Seiya.

- Excelente y ¿tu? ¿Cómo va ese hombro? – contesto Mei.

- Mejorando – dijo el castaño.

Miku no había dicho nada. Estaba realmente apenada.

- Seiya ¿puedo hablar contigo? – le pregunto la ojiazul.

- Claro, solo que si es para dislocarme el otro hombro: ¡No! – le dijo con sarcasmo el chico Fujiwara.

Mei sintió la tensión en el ambiente y les dijo.

- Yo voy a ver si me cruzo con el gato de negro con el que se cruza Kakashi-sensei – y desapareció.

Luego Miku hablo:

- Lo siento mucho. Es mi culpa lo que le paso a tu hombro – se disculpo la pelinegra.

Si que los padres del ojiverde habían hecho un excelente trabajo. Él no era rencoroso y si bien en el momento en que paso el accidente queria matar, descuartizar, picar, y quemar a la chica Suzuki ya no estaba molesto. Gracias a las palabras de su padre pudo ver que las cosas pasan por algo. Así que no había de que preocuparse.

- ¿Qué? estas jugando conmigo… no te preocupes, dejémoslo así. No ha pasado nada – la tranquilizo Seiya.

- Gracias – y lo abrazo como el día anterior lo habia hecho su otra compañera.

- Perfecto, pero el hombro me duele asi que si me disculpas – le aparto el castaño con gesto de dolor.

-Jejeje lo siento.

Mei había regresado casi después de que termino la conversación de sus compañeros. Después de que se entero que en el grupo ya no habían discordias, los tomo ha ambos en un abrazo grupal. En el que el chico se quejo por su hombro. Una hora después Kakashi llegaba. Seiya le había dicho a su profesor que su meta en esas semanas eran tratar de aprender a realizar técnicas con el brazo izquierdo. El peligris le dijo que si eso ero lo que el quería, él con gusto lo ayudaría. Las chicas también practicaban.

Dieron 100 vueltas alrededor del campo de entrenamiento. Luego realizaron alguna que otro ejercicio. Pararon para almorzar y como su antiguo grupo, ellos también estaban expectantes de verle el rostro. Pero no sucedió. Siguió el entrenamiento con uno que otro delirio por parte de Miku, hasta que se hizo bastante tarde, ya iba a anochecer.

- Bien chicos, el entrenamiento se acabo. Mañana es sábado así que tienen el día libre. Se pueden ir. Yo también me voy. Nos vemos mañana. – se despidió su sensei

Seiya se ofreció a acompañar a sus compañeras hasta un punto en común. En el cual cada quien se iría a su respectiva casa.

- ¡Ah! que bien mañana es el cumpleaños de Sakura-san ¿ya tienen el regalo? – pregunto Mei.

- Si claro – exclamo la ojiazul.

- Bueno, yo en realidad no, pero mi mama me dijo que ella se encargaba de comprarle algo y luego me lo daba – respondió el castaño.

- ¿Qué les parece si nos encontramos en mi casa mañana para alistarnos e ir a la fiesta? – propuso la ojiambar.

- ¡Genia! claro que si – dijo animadamente Miku.

- Yo paso, pero nos encontramos en tu casa a las 5:30 pm para irnos juntos ¿de acuerdo? – dijo el chico Fujiwara.

- Si – asintieron ambas.

**####Al Día Siguiente####**

Ya era sábado por la mañana y dos pobres chicos tenían dos grandes coscorrones en la cabeza.

- ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer Naruto-kun? porque no creo que después que le dijiste a Ino histérica maniática, nos valla a querer ayudar. – le decía medio triste Lee al ojiazul.

- Bueno se lo tenia merecido nos dijo que si no comprábamos esa cosa extraña no nos iba a seguir ayudando. Además yo solo le dije que dejara la histeria que con ser maniática bastaba – se excuso Naruto.

- Si, lo que tu digas – le dijo el pelinegro con una gotita de sudor en la frente. En ese momento la lamparita se le encendió a Lee - ¡Ya se! Nos vemos – y salio corriendo. Ya había encontrado que regalarle.

Ahora solo quedaba el rubio hiperactivo. Camino y camino, hasta que sin quererlo quedo justo en frente de un local.

- ¡Claro! ella esta con Kakashi, debe ser otra pervertida. ¡Esto le va a encantar!

Naruto había llegado a una librería muy frecuentada por el peligris pero en la cual Sakura no colocaría ni un pie.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: El cumpleaños de Sakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>Todos estaban preparados para celebrarle un año más a la pelirosa. Por su parte Mei y Miku ya estaban listas solo esperaban a Seiya que todavía no llegaba.<p>

- Ya van a ser las 5:30 y no llega… - decía la ojiazul.

- Tranquila ya debe estar por llegar – le respondió Mei y luego vio a su hermano - ¡Ah! ¡Mi lindo hermanito! – y lo tomo en brazos aunque ya tenia dos años – Mira Miku, este es mi hermanito Kosei ¿No es encantador?

- ¡Ah! si es muy lindo – respondió la genin la dos estaban encantadas con niño.

Parecían niñas con juguete nuevo. Hasta que el pequeño niño se harto y con palabras media cortadas les dijo.

- Ya… y mejog atiendan al señog que tiene con cinco minutos pagado allí – luego de que Kosei dijera eso ambas voltearon al mismo tiempo. El pequeño aprovecho el descuido de ambas y se fue por donde vino.

- Buenas tardes – saludo el hombre.

- Si, buenísimas – respondió Miku mientras lo miraba con ojos soñadores.

- ¡El pastel! ¿cierto? – dijo rápidamente la ojiambar.

- Exacto – exclamo Sasuke. Mei fue al refrigerador y saco el pastel, luego lo metió en una caja de pastelería y se lo entrego.

- Espero que le guste. Es de chocolate con fresas – le dijo la mayor de los hijos Matsumoto.

- Bueno si, seguro que les gusta – respondió el peliazulado.

En ese momento el chico Fujiwara llegaba

- Oigan chicas ¡Vamos ya ¿no?

- Si, mira quien lo dice el que llego tarde – dijo Miku.

- Si bueno tuve algunos problemas… - trataba de excusarse Seiya.

Sasuke al oír la conversación decido que era momento de retirarse.

- Gracias y hasta luego – dicho esto salio del local.

- Gracias a usted y vuelva pronto…- alcanzo a decir la ojiambar.

Los chicos decidieron irse ya, pues se les haría demasiado tarde. Mei le aviso a su madre y se fueron.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo en la aldea, se escuchaban ciertos grillos cantar y la luz de las farolas encendidas hacían del ambiente muy pacifico. Los chicos no fueron directo a la casa de la pelirosa, se distrajeron pues el ambiente era muy atractivo para hacer otras cosas. Primero pasearon un poco por la aldea, comieron unos cuantos dulces y tomaron ricos batidos.

- ¡Oigan chicos se hizo tarde! – Exclamo Mei viendo la hora – son las 7:00 pm.

- ¡Es hora de irnos! – dijo Miku levantándose de la banca, donde estaban sentados.

Ahora sí, irían a la casa de Sakura. El castaño estaba un poco reacio a la idea pues pensaba:_ "Que vamos a hacer nosotros con esos viejos" _.Y como sabemos que el no tenia problema para exteriorizar sus pensamientos se lo había planteado a sus compañeras. Ellas simplemente le habían dicho que se divertirían un poco. La ojiazul quería ver a lindos shinobis y la ojiambar solo quería distraerse.

Llegaron a la casa de la pelirosa. Ella misma los recibió a lo cual cada uno la felicito y le dio su correspondiente regalo. A Sakura le encantaban esos niños, aunque los había visto pelearse el día anterior, pensaba que eran encantadores.

En el recinto se encontraban Ino, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Sasuke, Sai, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Naruto, Gai, Kurenai, Kakashi, Gemma, Anko, alguno que otro Ninja más y hasta Kotetso e Izumo.

Era el momento de buscar que hacer en esa fiesta de adultos. Nadie los veía extraño pues solo era una nueva generación y muy comúnmente, habian chicos de esa edad en esas reuniones. Seiya era el mas desorientado porque aunque el fuera espontáneo no se hallaba. Miku estaba en encantadísima tenia mucho que contemplar. Estaban su amado sensei, el recién conocido Sasuke, en fin mucho que contemplar. Mei pues ella era ella, simplemente alocada, aunque seria cuando la situación lo requería. Bailaba, brincaba y hablaba, quizás era el azúcar de los dulces, ¿Quién sabe? pues a lo mejor. En ese momento hablaba con Kurenai quien tenia a su hija de unos siete años también allí.

Seiya se encontraba sentado en un sofa solo, ya que Miku hablaba con Ino sobre cosas del cabello, maquillaje, etc. Cuando cierto rubio lo vio y decidió acercársele para saludarlo.

- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo sigues?

- ¡Ah!... ¿Te conozco? – pregunto extrañado.

- ¡¿No te acuerdas de mi? – exclamo Naruto con una gota de sudor en la cabeza – El que los invito al Ichiraku el día de conocer a su sensei… el que fue alumno de tu sensei… el que les dijo de los cascabeles… - el ojiazul explicaba cada uno de los pequeños momentos en que estuvieron juntos - ¡Ah! ¡no puede ser que no te acuerdes de mi!...

- ¡Ah si! ahora recuerdo…por cierto si nos hubieras dicho que lo que buscaba Kakashi-sensei era compañerismo, nos hubieras ahorrado varios problemas – dijo el castaño.

- ¿No se los dije? – a lo que el ojiverde negó con la cabeza – lo siento pense que lo habia dicho… y ¿pasaron la prueba?

- Si, aunque pensé que no lo haríamos – dijo Seiya.

- Me alegro por ustedes… ¿Qué te paso en el brazo?

- Luego de la prueba, mi compañera Miku me lanzo contra un árbol y me disloque el hombro…- le relato con pesar el castaño.

- No puede ser es igual de salvaje que Sakura – dijo el rubio mirando a la chica con mirada acusatoria.

- Si, en realidad no se como era Sakura-san, pero Miku si es salvaje…

Mientras en otro lugar de la fiesta una linda chica de cabello negro pálido aun hablaba con Kurenai.

- ¡Valla eres muy enérgica! ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿doce? – pregunto la kunoichi de ojos carmesí.

- ¡Oh no! en realidad tengo 11 es que me gradúe antes de la academia. Al igual que mis compañeros – respondió sonriendo.

- ¡Te felicito! deben de ser brillantes. Debes tener excelentes padres ninjas.

- En realidad solo mi padre, es ANBU. Pero mi madre no, es civil.

- Ahora comprendo, quizás conozca a tu padre pero quizás no. Me alegra mucho haberte conocido – dijo Kurenai mientras le sonreía a la chica.

- Igual a mí. Tiene una linda hija.

- Gracias.

Así transcurrió una parte de la noche. Mei haciendo nuevos amigos, Seiya se fue acoplando más y mas a la fiesta gracias a Naruto. Y Miku no desaprovecho la oportunidad de alabar a Sasuke que la miraba como diciendo: _"¿En serio? no puede ser"_.

Luego muy cerca de donde se encontraban en ese momento Mei y Miku, una rubia hablaba con su asistente.

- Tranquila Shizune, es solo por hoy. ¿Qué mal puede hacer un poco de sake?

- Tsunade-sama eso lo dice siempre y nunca termina muy bien – contesto la discípula de la Hokage.

- ¡Basta! estamos celebrando y yo no me voy a quedar por fuera... ¿entendido? – mientras le decía esto, dos genin veían y aun no creían que ella fuera la Hokage. Esa a quien admiraban tanto.

- Disculpe, ¿usted es la Godaime Hokage? – pregunto Mei.

- Esa misma – respondió orgullosa Tsunade.

- ¡Oh! la habíamos visto, pero no tan cerca – exclamo Miku.

- Si, lo siento pero es que la admiramos mucho – explico la mayor de los hijos Matsumoto.

- Si, queremos ser como usted – dijo la ojiazul.

- ¡Ay! ¡Que lindas niñas!...pues me halagan mucho…y díganme ¿Quién es su sensei? – pregunto la rubia.

- Kakashi Hatake – respondieron al unísono.

- ¡Ese vago! ¡Ven aquí Kakashi! – dijo la Hokage mientras lo llamaba con un movimiento de mano.

- ¿Me llamaba Tsunade-sama? – pregunto el peliplateado.

- Si, ¿Cómo se te ocurre no querer entrenarlas? – dijo la rubia con una vena dilatada en la frente – si no vez que son niñas muy inteligentes…

- Discúlpeme pero…

- Pero nada vago… desde ahora no quiero que ni se te pase por la mente algo contra estas dos adorables niñas… ¿comprendes Hatake?

- Si comprendo.

Luego de esa llamada de atención por parte de Tsunade hacia el Ninja que copia. Las chicas estabas muy indignadas al enterase de que su Sensei al principio no las había querido entrenar. Por su parte la rubia estaba de lo mas emocionada con aquellas dos genin, mientras Shizune pensaba: _"Por favor, que no las corrompa. Aun son muy pequeñas"._

Todos disfrutaron mucho de la fiesta. Hasta que fue una hora prudente para los chicos y partieron con destino a sus casas. Con ellos también se fue Kurenai pues su hija no resistiría despierta hasta muy tarde. Sakura se despidió de sus invitados, dándoles las gracias por haberla acompañado.

**####Al Día Siguiente####**

Un dúo muy ocurrente se encontraba tocando la puerta del apartamento de la pelirosa. Luego de unos minutos la puerta se abrió.

- ¡Hola Sakura-chan!- saludo Naruto.

- Buenos días, Sakura – saludo Lee.

- Buenos días chicos ¿Qué quieren a esta hora? – pregunto la ojiverde.

- Estábamos muy ansiosos por saber que te parecieron nuestros regalos. Así que vinimos a ver si te gustaron – explico el pelinegro.

- Ya veo, pues aun no los he abierto – informo la pelirosa.

- No hay problema, mejor aun asi podemos ver tu reacción. ¡ábrelos ahora! – propuso el ojiazul – claro si no interrumpimos nada…

- ¡Idiota! claro que no, pasen – dijo la ojiverde mientras se hacia a un lado para que entraran.

Sakura busco los regalos que había recibido por parte de sus amigos. Los consiguió inmediatamente y los llevo a la sala donde se encontraba el par.

-Aquí están. Comencemos con Lee – dijo la pelirosa. Comenzó a abrir la medianamente grande caja, donde se encontraba su regalo. Todo parecía normal hasta que removió un poco el papel que envolvía un traje verde.

- ¡Oh!... – exclamo la ojiverde sin palabras.

- ¿Qué te parece, Sakura-chan? – pregunto muy animado el pelinegro.

- Pues… Muchas gracias Lee.

- Sabía que te iba a encantar… Un traje igual al de Gai-sensei…es perfecto…se te va a ver genial…- decía extremadamente feliz, tanto que no se daba cuenta la cara que tenia Sakura (0.0)

- Si, si, si cejas encrespadas…ahora abre el mío Sakura-chan – dijo el rubio.

- Esta bien Naruto – respondió la pelirosa. Hizo el mismo proceso que con el regalo anterior lo comenzó a abrir, pero esta vez con más miedo. La caja era más pesada que la anterior. Al igual removió el papel y al ver lo que había, se quedo perpleja.

- Es la colección completa y de la mejor calidad… - el pobre chico no pudo terminar…

- ¡NARUTO! ¡¿QUIEN CREES QUE SOY YO?

…había desatado la furia de la ojiverde.

* * *

><p>¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto? por favor haganmelo saber...<p>

Veran decidi subir dos capitulos porque no quiero aburrirlos con una historia que ustedes no le vean ni patas ni cabeza. Es por eso que adelante y en el proximo capitulo se devela la realidad del fic, tendra mas acción y un misterio dara comienzo.

Espero sus reviews!. - - **Los mensajes anonimos estan encendidos -** asi que no duden en hacerme saber que es lo que opinan del fic. Ya sea una critica buena o mala, ambas las recibo gustosa. Pues las veo como un medio de enseñanza :D.

**Muchas gracias Kasumi-chaan** y no te preocupes no la abandonare siempre y cuando me hagan saber que opinan de él. Un beso, cuidate :)

**Att: **Patty Hatake...muak! los quiero...


End file.
